Dreams Can Come True
by Axel's Heartless
Summary: Samantha get an unexpected visit from her favorite Yu Yu Hakusho character. one shot. Summary suck but take a look anyway you might just like it. Extra comedy added at the end


Dreams Can Come True

By: Me damn it, me.

Summary: Samantha gets a surprise visit from her favorite Yu Yu Hakusho character... A short one-shot fic

AN: This is a little bit of a gift to my beta. She's been a huge help and this idea hit me out of the blue and I wanted to put her as the main character seeing as she loves Kuwabara to death.

Also to learn a little more about the story behind Jacob Koga check out A Dream Come True by Joanna Kuwabara. Its definitely worth it.

__

Important: At the end of the fic I put in a little extra something. It was a comedy thing I wrote in like 5 minutes. If you want a laugh then go ahead and read it. If not then just scroll on down and click the spot that lets you review. I should also warn you that comedy isn't exactly my forte so no flaming k

This is a one shot fic ((if i forgot to mention it)) and at the moment is probably full of misspellings and grammar errors. I'll fix it at a later date cause I really wanted to get it posted and didn't want to wait any longer.

* * *

In the state of New Jersey a girl was in her room holding her favorite stuffed wolf, Jacob Koga. He was her favorite stuffed animal and was named after her favorite wolf demon from InuYasha. She would sleep with him every night along with her Kuwabara plushie.

The girl's name is Samantha and she absolutely loves Yu Yu Hakusho. Kuwabara was her favorite character, Yusuke and Hiei being the second. She loved to watch the show and, as a matter of fact, she was doing just that. It was an episode from the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara was about to fight Shishi Wakamaru, the blue haired jerk that thought he was so damn great... not that she hated him but he did make fun of Kuwabara.

Samantha took a bit out of her chocolate fudge brownie just before he entered the ring. She had seen this fight, along with most of Kuwabara's fight, at least a dozen times. Not matter how much she watched the episodes they never got boring.

'It would be great if I could actually meet Kuwabara like in the fics, Samantha thought. Not that it would matter. Even if it could happen he has Yukina and wouldn't be interested in anyone else.'

The storm raged outside, thunder cracked shaking the glass, it was almost impossible to hear the tv over the noise of the rain hitting the walls and roof. She turned up the volume a little bit more so as to drowned out the rising storm.

One bright flash of lightning passed outside somewhere near the window and everything went black. The entire room was dark as night and deathly silent. It was sent an eerie feeling down Samantha's spine the way everything lit up for a brief second with each flash of lightning.

Deciding she could either sit there in the dark or get up and find some candles, the choice was obvious, she wasn't going to set alone in the dark. The draw that held the candles wasn't far so she grabbed Koga and Kuwa and started off the couch but didn't make it very far.

A strange electric blue glow started to come from the tv, lighting everything in the room, and a strange crackling noise was coming out of the speakers.

'What the heck is that?... I think I see something on the other side... but that's impossible.'

There was a faint voice coming from the speakers.

"Its unfortunate that you should have to go against me. I'm going to fillet you like you were sashimi."

"I'll settle this in a matter of moments. Its hard for me to look at your face for too long."

"Why, you...! I'm gonna take your pretty-boy of the century looks and hack them up."

Samantha's eyes widened in shock. There was no way in the world she could have heard Kuwabara and Shishi taking through the speakers. The DVD player wasn't even on, or the power for that matter. No it had to have been a trick of her ears. Or at least she assumed that to be the truth until she heard Kuwabara again..

"How dare you... How dare you use my head as a stepping stone! You bastard!"

'No freaken way.'

She moved a little closer and put her finger to the screen causing a strange ripple to go across the tv. Taking a breath, she poked it again a noticed her hand started to go through the now liquid glass but before it could go all the way through she pulled her hand back. Whatever was causing this had her worried that it would shut off before she was able to get completely through to the other side.

'Wow that was cold. It felt like my hand was freezing.'

Before she knew what was happening the glow started getting brighter and brighter forcing her to have to shield her eyes. The next thing she knew something solid was being thrown against her and hard. She hit the floor with a loud 'thud' as something solid pinned her to the floor.

'Ouch my butt... What the heck was that?'

She started to open her eyes and felt something heavy moving on top of her, definitely not normal. She was, as far as she knew, in the house alone and would have been for at least a couple more hours. Her brother was visiting their father and her mother was at a friends house and wouldn't be home till some time after 10.

Everything was a bit blurry but there was the unmistakable weight of a body on top of her. Samantha didn't even let her mind process who it was before she was pushing them off and slapping their face.

"Pervert!"

And with that one word the whole room went black again. Samantha's eyes still hadn't adjusted to the constant change in lighting so she couldn't tell exactly where the person was but she wasn't going to take any chances that it was someone she knew. As she started to get up she heard a soft voice off to her left.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think I just got smacked by Shizuru."

"Kuwa... bara?"

"Huh who said that?"

"My name is Samantha..." 'ok girl breathe. Don't go all fan girl and start babbling... man I really wish I didn't forget to take my pills this morning'... "Um are you ok. Sorry I hit you so hard. I didn't know who was on me and I wasn't going to take a chance..."

"It's ok. You don't need to apologize. It was my fault I did kinda fall on you... So how did you know my name?"

Samantha fidgeted a little in the spot where she sat, glad that Kuwabara couldn't see her.

"Well that's a little complicated... actually if you don't mind its really dark in here and I would like to light a candle or something first. It really dark in here and I'd rather be able to see you when we talk."

"Uh sure no problem."

It didn't take too long to find some candles and something to light them with. When the room was bright enough to see, Samantha took in a deep breath and sat down to try to explain to the guy, she had the worlds biggest crush on, that he and his world wasn't real. A task she was sure wasn't going to be the easiest in the world.

"So, Kuwabara started out, how did you know my name?... I mean I don't think I even know you... but you know you do seem kinda familiar."

"I do know you but we've never actually met before.. . and before you say anything this might seem weird but I'll try to explain."

She saw Kuwabara staring at her silently, brown eyes fixed on her face, waiting for an explanation. A task, though she was happy to have, she wished she didn't have to do. It would have been much easier if it was like in her fics. Authors didn't have to explain anything because it was already a given... Oh well at least he could speak English.

It was now or never so Samantha took a breath and got her thoughts in order.

"Well here, in this reality, you are a part of a show called Yu Yu Hakusho. You're... one of the main characters (((actually believe it or not Kuwabara wasn't considered one of the main characters. Only Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama were. I saw it on an interview and I was like OO then that is so not fair. He's in more episodes then Hiei but still doesn't get main character status.)))... This might be a little shocking so you don't have to say anything right away -"

"Nah its ok."

If Samantha was in Kuwabara's place right now she probably would have responded like that. As a matter of fact she knew she wouldn't have. Finding out your whole world was a result of someones imagination is a major sock to they system.

"Wait... you aren't shocked?"

"No not really. I've know for a long time that there were other dimensions out there so it would only make sense that something like that was possible... not to say it isn't freaky or anything but I'm not completely surprised."

Samantha smiled. She knew that Kuwabara wasn't as stupid as most people thought he was. If people had read the magna, or watched the Japanese version of the show, they would have seen that Kuwabara didn't say stupid things. She got really mad at the fact that people were always using him as the comic relief just because of how the American version of the show portrayed his character.

'Wait a minute. The show was created in Japan but he's speaking English. That doesn't make any sense. He should be speaking Japanese not English.'

Why that thought had never really occurred to Samantha before now was a bit funny. Like most people who write fics, the thought that just because the box set was in English dub that didn't mean that the characters would pop out speaking perfect English. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the the fact.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Huh? Oh no you didn't. I just thought of something that should have been obvious before now... I did have a question I'd like to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well you live in Japan and obviously speak Japanese. So what I want to know is how are we able to understand each other?"

"That's all? Well it's simple. Just before Urameshi and I went to fight the demons in Maze Castle, Botan gave both of us a com device that acts as a translator. You just have to stick it in your ear and that's it. It's a universal one so it works for any language... well except for Swahili and people from the southern united states. I don't know way that is though, for the last one I mean. I guess the thing can't understand southerners." (((no this isn't a jab at southerners. I've lived down south for a few years now and there are still people who I don't think I'll ever be able to understand. I'm sure there are southerners that would have the same thing to say about northerners. I know because I still get asked about my accent ;;;; )))

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I'm just surprised that they didn't put it in the show... So do you know how you got here or how to get back?"

"I know that cape that Sissy-wakamaru guy was carrying wrapped around me before I disappeared so its safe to say that was the how I got here. As for how I get back... I don't really know."

"Well you can stay here as long as you want to... but... well I don't know how my mom is going to react. My brother is so going to freak though. He's always telling me I day dream too much about a cartoon character. God its so aggravating. I can't stand when he does that. Like he has any room to talk. He thinks Botan is so hot, so I don't see what the deal is when I look at..." Samantha looked into Kuwabara's brown eyes and turned a bright shade of pink. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to start ranting like that."

"Don't worry about it. A lot of girls like Kurama. Actually I feel kinda sorry for the guy. I'd take my rugged good looks over a pretty-boy face any day."

Samantha couldn't help but giggle. It was sad that, even though he tried not to show it, Kuwabara really had low self esteem.

"What did I say something funny."

"Well I don't like Kurama like that. He's definitely not my type."

"What so you like Yusuke?... Don't tell my you like shorty."

She laughed out right this time. Contrary to popular belief, Kuwabara was actually very smart he just acted a bit dense at times. Kuwabara was more down to earth and like most people then Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama.

"No I do like them but they weren't who I was talking about."

Kuwabara's face took on a strange shade of blue. It was a few seconds before he opened his mouth to talk.

"It isn't Koenma is it?"

Her blush deepened into a shade between Kurama's hair and a tomato. She didn't really want to have to spell it out for him but Kuwabara wasn't making it easy. "No, actually my favorite character is... well... you."

Samantha didn't want to wait for a response from Kuwabara. She was far to embarrassed at the moment and usually would end up rambling on at times like this.

"I've always thought that is wasn't fair that your made to look like the comic relief. And people are so mean some times like that stupid Shishi stepping on your head like that..." She took a moment to take a breath and looked at the funny look in Kuwabara's eyes. "Sorry. Sometimes I do that. I try not to but it just happens."

"Huh? Oh, no, it wasn't that. Its just that I noticed something."

"What?"

"That stuffed animal sitting next to you is suppose to be me but it looks wrong."

She picked it up and looked at it all over like it was the first time she had ever seen the plushie. He was right, for the most part, that the thing didn't really look like him at all. Sure it was similar in a lot of ways, not that you would expect an exact replica, but it wouldn't have killed the person that made it to try not to make him look like he just got hit in the face with a shovel.

"Yeah kinda... but then again it is just a plushie right." No sense making him feel bad. There was no telling how long he was going to be here and Samantha didn't want to start things off on the wrong foot. "I don't suppose you would mind autographing it for me... Not that anyone would believe you really signed it, but still I'd know."

"Sure."

She went and got something for him to sign the plushie with, and before the ink could dry, the tv suddenly started flashing funny bright colors.

"I guess I don't get to stay after all. It's too bad you seem like someone I'd like to get to know."

Samantha wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or cry at that moment. It was so unfair that the man of dreams stepped out of her dreams and became something real only to have to go right back from where he came.

"Do you think I'll ever see you again, she asked?"

"I don't know. Its hard to say really. I guess it could be possible but I'm not going to get your hopes up. The chances aren't very good."

"Sigh, I figured as much."

She hung her head down not wanting to look Kuwabara in the eye. She probably would have done something stupid like start crying or something equally embarrassing. A hand lightly brushed across her cheek but she still didn't look his way.

"Hey don't be sad. I hate to see a pretty girl upset."

With those last words he vanished and Samantha's world went dark.

* * *

---- A few hours later -----

The first thing that Samantha was aware of what that her head hurt, bad too. The next thing was that she was in her own bed with Koga and Kuwabara next to her (sadly not the real world version of either of them).

"Ow what happened?"

At that moment her mom walked into the room obviously to check on her, not that she was really paying attention to the obvious right now.

"I don't know. I came in and you were passed out on the floor. It looked like you may have hit your head on something during the black out. I was worried when you didn't answer me."

"Mom? What are you doing her I thought you were out at a friends house?"

"I was but it's almost 11:30 now. I was really starting to worry about you. I was going to take you to the hospital but you woke up... So how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok just a little bit of a headache. If you wouldn't mind I could use some aspirin really badly."

Her mom left the room and that left Samantha with nothing but her thoughts. Picking up the plushie she wondered if everything that happened was just a dream or really happened.

'What am I thinking of course it didn't really happen. People from anime shows don't just pop up in your house all of the sudden. It would be way too easy if it worked that way.'

She was about to close her eyes when something on Kuwabara's shirt caught her attention. It looked like ink but she knew no one would have been brave enough to try to mess with either Koga or Kuwa.

That's when she saw it. The signature on the bottom wasn't so easily to explain away. So that could only mean that Kuwabara was really in her house talking to her and she had proof of that fact.

'Ha, yeah, but who in their right mind would believe me?'

With that thought she closed her eyes and waited for her mother to bring her some aspirin.

* * *

This is staying a one shot but you will see more of Samantha in a multi-chapter fic that is in the works. I was thinking of calling it From Dreams To Reality but that title isn't a definite. Its bad enough that this title is very close to Samantha's A Dream Come True I don't want it to look like I'm trying to rip her idea off. This was something that my Kazu-kun (yeah that is Kuwabara) muse threw at me and won't let go of.

Any who please review and keep the flames to set on low... ah heck what do I care turn them up full blast. I'm going to write the other fic no matter what... oh and please don't chew me out about Blood and Roses and Midnight's Requiem. I'm in a bit of a dry spell for ideas and/or inspiration for those two. Not to mention the fact that I'm currently working on one Xenosaga fic, a Xenosaga/ Outlaw Star crossover as well as trying to get another Yusuke/Kuwabara/Yusuke fic going for a contest I might enter.

Ok, now. The comedy starts here so feel free to either read or skip it. And again comedy isn't my forte so please be gentle with the comments.

-3-

-2-

-1-

-0-

Death of Mary

Author. I don't think I need to say that ;;

Disclaimer: Not a chance. As far as I know this idea is completely mine.

Rating?

An: None

It was a beautiful day, almost perfect in every way. Birds were singing, the sun was shinning and children were out playing whatever games little brats play. It was a warm day out and gentle breeze was blowing, the sent of sweet flowers was in the air.

At the edge of a street corner stood a beautiful young girl. She had amazing blond hair that always seemed to shine and was never tangled. Her skin was flawless, not a blemish in sight. The tight yellow sun dress she wore managed to, like all of her clothes, fit perfectly into place, showing off just the right amount of her body.

She had grown up in a wealthy family and ever wanted for anything. Everything she ever asked for was always given to her with out a second thought to price or the fact that she didn't really need it. She loved everyone around her and in return was loved by all who knew her.

She was like every man's greatest fantasy girl. Perfect in every way with no flaws that could be seen.

Azure eyes looked up and down the street again. The cost was clear so she made her way across in the brand new $800 dollar pair of shoes she just purchased not even half an hour ago.

A few steps off the curb and she herd a voice call out to her. Turning around to take a look, she saw no one there.

Now what happened next was completely unexpected. A car came racing down the road and plowed over the poor girl going nearly 55mph. Needless to say she was flattened and killed instantly by the speeding vehicle.

Her name was Mary Sue and she will be missed. (((cough yeahrigth cough)))

At the same time, off on a nearby roof sat another girl. She was dressed in loose fitting black jeans ans a white short sleeve t-shirt that said: "I called your boyfriend gay and he slapped me with his purse." Her brownish-red hair was pulled back into the classic ponytail she kept it in and there, unlike the dearly departed Mary, was nothing perfect about this girl. She was average in every sense of the word.

Said girl was currently in a fit of giggles and laughter. Why you ask when poor 'little miss perfect' Mary just got the stuffings squashed out of her? Well the answer was simple. Seeing little Mary get turned into street pudding was funny as hell. Sure most people loved and adored miss perfect, however, she did not.

As more people arrived on the scene, they all wondered what would have caused Mary to be so careless. Some say say that it was her guardian angel trying to warn her of the danger but she didn't realize (((those were the nut jobs))), others say it was because she wasn't paying close enough attention (((air-headed bizbos always seem to have that problem))) and others say that there was someone there and it was a deliberate attempt to rid the world of the perfection that was Mary Sue.

What I can tell you is that there is one person who knows what happened and it was that lone girl sitting on the roof, for she is me. Yes I saw the car coming and I would do it again if only to save the normal people of the fan fiction world. It is truly annoying to have fics where the author's avatar is such a perfect, kind, caring and understanding person all of the time. I will only say I'm sorry for just getting rid of this one Mary. If I could rid the fan fiction world of the air headed bizbos I would.

Now I must leave for my work is never done. Where there is a Mary Sue to be removed from the world I will be there.

-Fin-

* * *

Ok you can review now 


End file.
